Declan Macey
Declan Macey was a character in Emmerdale. He was first s een in Episode 5583/5584 (15th April 2010) and was last seen in Episode 6997 (13th October 2014). Declan was introduced as a friend of the Sharmas. He became involved in helping Natasha Wylde in the cover up of her husband Mark. When Natasha was sentenced for the murder Declan bought Home Farm off the Wyldes as they left the village. Declan had a festival planned for Home Farm in October 2012. He has been married to Katie Sugden and then Charity Sharma and his half sister Megan Macey arrived in the village in February 2012, adding to Declan's turbulent life. In 2014, Declan shot dead his nephew Robbie Lawson when he was trying to save Charity from being killed by him after he exposed her lies. In September 2014, it was announced that Declan was leaving the show in a shock exit storyline. Declan was played by Jason Merrells. Biography Backstory Declan Macey was born in 1968 in London the son of Irishman Dermot Macey and his wife. Declan was originally a barrow boy. He met Ella Hart and married her in 1991. They had a daughter Mia in 1992 but Declan never knew that Ella had an affair with friend Jai Sharma, a young businessman. Declan made lots of money in business. 2010-2014 In April 2010, Declan was conned out of money by Charity Dingle. Declan soon bought Home Farm in Emmerdale Village and asked Alan Turner for advice over running Home Farm. Declan got involved with Natasha Wylde and tried to bring down her corrupt son Nathan Wylde who tried to frame Ryan Lamb for the murder of their father Mark Wylde. In late 2010 Natasha was sent to prison and Declan bought Home Farm, becoming the new lord of the manor. Probably due to being rich and owning a big house, Declan was married twice during his 4 years in the village, first to Katie Sugden (Nee Addyman) and then Charity Dingle (later Tate). Declan often crossed swords with his nephew Robbie. In October 2012 Declan organised a Home Farm festival. Declan later got into financial trouble and his marriage to Kate dissolved. In December 2013, a depressed Declan burned down Home Farm. In 2014, Declan kidnapped Charity, and then after killing Robbie, he went on the run. Home Farm was sold to Lawrence White. In 2016 Megan said Declan is on the run. Memorable info Born: 1968 Full Name: Declan Macey Declan was called Deccers by his nephew Robbie. "Don't call me Deccers" said Deccers. Declan did not like to be called Deccers. Family Father Dermot Macey Mother Mrs Macey Siblings Megan Macey (half, same father) Spouse Ella Hart (1991-2011), Katie Sugden (2012-2013), Charity Dingle (2014-2015) Nephews/Nieces Robbie Lawson Adoptive children Mia Macey Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2010. Category:Characters last seen in 2014. Category:Home Farm owners. Category:Emmerdale bad boys. Category:Emmerdale businessmen. Category:Macey family. Category:1968 births. Category:1991 marriages. Category:2012 marriages. Category:2014 marriages. Category:Residents of Home Farm. Category:Fictional characters of Irish descent. Category:Villains. Category:Millionaires Category:Killers Category:Fugitives.